Jade (Bratz)
Jade, nicknamed Kool Kat, is one of the four original Bratz dolls. She owns a pet cat named Mica. Jade, like Sasha, plays a more secondary role. She has appeared more rarely in recent collections, and often when Sasha is not part of that specific collection. In 2015 Jade became the leader of the Bratz pack, followed by Yasmin & Cloe. Personality Always on the cutting edge of cool, Jade is the ultimate fashionista! After checking out the latest fashion mags, the trendiest boutiques and the thrift stores, Jade always manages to put together looks that are completely unique and look like one ‘Kool Kat!’. Jade is described as a quirky and confident girl who isn't afraid to stand out from the crowd as well as defining herself. She is a true trendsetter, always chases the next big adventure and makes a statement by just being who she is. Appearance She has a varying set eye colors which are usually brown, black hair that has been portrayed as blue, brown, and silver, and a light skin tone but has been seen as pale and tan. Jade is of (East) Asian-American heritage. She is the oldest of the Bratz. Style Jade has a unique, yet trendy, sense of style. She loves anything new and quirky cool, as well as the hippest styles. She enjoys shopping at trendy boutiques and thrift stores and always manages to put together very cool outfits. Her favorite accessories are wristbands and earrings. Jade is the ultimate fashionista because of the way she takes chances with fashion and uses it to express herself. Relationships Cloe: Jade has known Cloe since they were babies mean they have a sister relationship. Jade sometimes gives Cloe advise and is always by her side when Cloe needs it. They also sing together. Yasmin: Just like her relationship with Cloe, and Sasha she has a sister relationship with her. They both watch eachother backs and they both sing together in their group the Bratz. In Bratz: The Movie, Yasmin & Jade are considered Best Friends out of all the Bratz. Sasha: They have known each other since they were little and they both deeply care for each other. They are both in a singing group. They are Best Friends since they were little babies. Jade (Bratzilla): Jade J'adore is Jade's witchy cousin. Her personal relationship with her has never been stated. Jason & Bonnie Handerson: Jade's parents [[Maci|'Maci']]: Jade's cousin. [[Tyla|'Tyla']]: Jade's older sister. They're very close, what with being only a year apart. Mica: Mica is Jade's lovable pet cat. She and Mica share a mutual loving relationship. It was stated in the episode Pet Show that Jade has had her since she was a little kitten, and that she curls up on her bed every night when they sleep. Raya: Raya is one of Jade's Bestfriends, they are very close. Meygan: Meygan & Jade have been friends since they were children, they have a strong friendship Fianna Nevra Dana Jade has had many admirers such as Dylan, Iden, and Koby. In Bratz: Genie Magic, she took a romantic interest for movie star, Matt Rock. Profile Fashion Passion: Dislikes: Likes: My Friends Say I'm...: Fave Color: Fave Food: Love to Read: Love to Watch: School Subject: Shoppin' Splurges: My Perfect Day Would be: My Fave Pair of Shoes: My Quirks: Gallery Cartoon/Tv Series jade was first initiated to the fashion world in an internship for your thing magazine directed under birdine Maxwell, the internship ended when she was sabotaged by the tweevils kaycee and Kirstee. she later formed the bratz magazine with her friends (the bratzpack). In the serie, Jade is often seen wearing a white tank top with a pink version of her “koolkat“ logo. Her most common hairstyle is a double-bunned loose hair with bangs (As seen in below pictures). Girlz Really Rock Drummer Jade.gif|Drummer Jade Strawberry Jacket Jade.PNG|Strawberry Jacket Jade Mika and jade.png|Jade Holding her pet cat,Mica Jadetv.jpg (Please don't add any images to the gallery) Bratz Desert Jewelz Jade.jpg Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Kool Kat (Jade).jpg Cam App Jade.jpg Forever Diamondz Jade.jpg Featherageous Jade (Cartoon).PNG Jade.jpg Jade.png 1332px-Jade.png Jade Rock Angelz.jpg Jadeprincess.jpg Jade1.jpg Jadebratz.jpg XpressitJade.jpg AllGJade.jpg P4fjade.png Jadefp.jpg Bratz-designed-by-doll-jade-1-.jpg Jadekidz.jpg Babyzjade.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Jade Logo.jpg Bratz Party Jade.jpg Bratz Party Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Jade Doll.jpg Bratz X-Press It Jade Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Jade Doll 2.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Jade Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Jade Doll.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Fashion Design.jpg Kool Kat.png Bratz The Movie Janel Parrish Wall Paper.jpg jade kidz.png jades.png 35001346_194462907918397_5467437967024848896_n.jpg|Jade's new logo design. Media She is voiced by Soleil Moon Frye, Alexandra Carter, Brittany Wilson, Britt Irvin in the Television series, video games and some movies. She was portrayed by Janel Parrish in the 2007 Bratz: The Movie film. Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Diamondz Category:Female Characters Category:Bratz Category:Black-haired Bratz